1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for reproducing an optical disc having a plurality of titles, which successively or repeatedly plays all optical discs seated respectively in slots of a multi-disc changer capable of loading a plurality of optical discs therein at the same time, or instantly plays an optical disc loaded in a general optical disc apparatus, such as a digital versatile disc (DVD).
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram schematically showing the construction of a general multi-disc changer.
As shown in FIG. 1, the general multi-disc changer comprises a multi-tray 10 including a plurality of slots 101, 102, 103 and 104 for seating a plurality of optical discs therein at the same time, respectively, and a servo system 20 for rotating the multi-tray 10 and the optical discs seated respectively in the slots 101, 102, 103 and 104 thereof.
The multi-disc changer further comprises an optical pickup 30 for reading signals recorded on the optical discs seated respectively in the slots 101, 102, 103 and 104, and a video disc player (VDP) system 40 for processing the signals read by the optical pickup 30.
The VDP system 40 is adapted to, if a user selects a desired one of the optical discs in the slots 101˜104 of the multi-tray 10 and requests playback of the selected disc, identify a number of the slot corresponding to the selected optical disc and rotate the selected optical disc to a position readable by the optical pickup 30.
The VDP system 40 then processes a radio frequency (RF) signal read by the optical pickup 30 and outputs the resulting signal to an external device connected thereto, such as a television set or audio set. As a result, the user can select and play a desired one of the plurality of optical discs loaded in the multi-disc changer.
The VDP system 40 is also adapted to, if the user requests an ‘all disc repeat play operation’, sequentially reproduce the optical discs in the slots while sequentially rotating the slots.
As a result, the user can sequentially and repeatedly play all the optical discs loaded in the multi-disc changer in a simple and convenient manner.
However, a compact disc (CD)-series disc has a characteristic of being reproducible just after its recognition, but a DVD-series optical disc has a characteristic of being reproducible only after a DVD title menu picture as shown in FIG. 2 is outputted and displayed in a still mode with reference to initially read navigation information and a user selects and requests playback of a desired title displayed in the DVD title menu picture. For this reason, the general multi-disc changer has a disadvantage in that the all disc repeat play operation requested by the user cannot be successively performed in the case where a DVD-series optical disc is seated in any one slot of the multi-disc changer.
Similarly, an optical disc apparatus, such as a general DVD player, outputs and displays a DVD title menu picture as shown in FIG. 2 in the still mode with reference to initially read navigation information in the case where a DVD-series optical disc is loaded therein. For this reason, a user has the inconvenience of having to select a desired title and request playback of the selected title.